


Power Bars and Sweatpants

by Immaryrawr12



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immaryrawr12/pseuds/Immaryrawr12
Summary: A cozy night in post 4x15.





	Power Bars and Sweatpants

“Every moment with you, Barry, has always been nice.”

She had said it earlier. And she meant it. Every single moment with Barry Allen has been nice. And God, did she cherish every moment. From the moment they met to this very moment right now, being with Barry, no matter what hardships they faced, was nice. She still beats herself up with how long it took for her to see it, see him. 

Right now, she just enjoys the moment. Laying next to him on the couch, her back against his chest, his arms securely wrapped around her, a movie playing in the background. Right now, she embeds the way his fingers rub soft circles on her arm into her memory. Right now, she lives in the moment. 

She can hardly grasp that not even three hours ago they were wrapped in each other’s arms saying their goodbyes, trying to inhale their last few seconds together. She had never seen Barry so… exhausted, so tired, so ready to quit.

And now that it was over, now that they were safe, she didn’t want to let him go. She had no qualms or arguments when Caitlin and her dad told her to make sure he rested. No running, no flashing, just resting. They laid there on the cot in STAR labs for awhile, but this was better.

Laying on their couch in their loft under their blankets was so much better. She had meant what she said earlier, power bars and sweatpants was all she really needed, but Barry had insisted that they make brownies. So, they made brownies, popped in a movie, and cuddled up as close to each other as possible on the couch. 

Iris couldn’t have been happier. 

“What are you thinking about?” Barry asked her suddenly, pulling her from her thoughts. 

She looked at him and all but melted at the look her loving husband was giving her. 

“You,” she gave him a smile small. 

“Me?” he asked, a small smirk gracing his lips. “What about me?”

Iris let out a sigh, “just how amazing you are.”

“You’re the amazing one.”

Iris laughed, “You’re everything to me, Barry Allen..and I will always love you.”

Barry smiled at her words, understanding the intensity behind the sudden seriousness. They had had a long day, they had faced and conquered death, again. And they were safe, and together. He understood. They didn’t have enough time to say everything they wanted to say. They didn’t have enough time to say their goodbyes, to tell each other everything. So, she said it now. In twelve words, in one sentence. He knew, and he understood.

He nodded, reached to trace her cheek with his finger, then leaned in to kiss her. Slow, softly, to let her know he understood. 

“I will always love you, Iris West-Allen,” he echoed when they pulled away. 

She smiled, and he kissed her again. 

They spent the rest of the night there on the couch, eating brownies, watching movies, and laughing and talking together. There was no talk of Devoe, or bus metas, or the bomb, not that night. Just the two of them, reeling in the moment, spending some quality time as husband and wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it. I wanted to write something cozy and fluffy after that stressful episode :) P.S. this has not been edited.


End file.
